1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to consumables of printers, and more particularly, relates to an ink cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
Ink cartridge is an important consumable for use in printers. An ink cartridge typically includes a cartridge body defining an air vent at an upper section thereof and an ink discharge port securely fixed to a lower section of the cartridge body.
When the cartridge body or the ink discharge port is damaged due to abrasion, the ink cartridge has to be replaced as a whole, which will inevitably lead to considerable wastefulness and serious pollution. Even though the ink cartridge can be repeatedly filled with ink after the ink is used up, the ink cartridge still has to be replaced as a whole when the cartridge body or the ink discharge port is damaged.